Blame Your Change of Fate
by acekanigirl
Summary: A series of oneshots combining the worlds of ToS and Merlin. Chapter 10: DRABBLES! Lloyd discovers the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks in advance for reading the story (I only hope this AN won't turn you off...)! I love both Merlin and Tales of Symphonia, so I decided at first to make a multific story that swapped the characters and made fun of it as it travelled through the plot, then... plot died, so we have this! These random oneshots will often be one story's characters in the other's setting and plot, and who's who should hopefully be obvious. I have more chapters in the works, so they'll be more soon.**

**Well, this is my first story so enjoy, and please review on what you like/what I can do better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Tales of Symphonia or Merlin. If I ever do this'll be the first place I'd brag about it so let's just assume from now on I don't XD.**

"No! Not the giant spiders, they're only the weakest monsters in the game- I mean NO! Not the giant spiders!"

"Haha yes, for while it may not be your destiny to die at my hand, I can practically kill you. Because, while killing you here will destroy your destiny; I cannot destroy your destiny by killing you myself." With a blurred out shot of her inappropriately dressed, non-chibified body, Pronyma turned and seductively strutted out of the cave.

Just as Lloyd began to give up hope of ever escaping the cave, a blue light began to emminate from his wrist. _You need light… BURN, FIREBALL! _ A blue fireball appeared right next to Lloyd, doing absolutely nothing beyond allowing him to see the hordes of spiders climbing towards him, and indirectly causing a wet stain to form in Lloyd's suspender-fastened trousers.

"H-how… is a ball of light… supposed to give me the upper-body strength… to climb up a rock wall?"

_But you don't need your upper-body strength, use your wings!_ The voice was slightly different, not in pitch but in tone, and it was one Lloyd instantly recognized.

"…Mommy?"

The fireball suddenly disappeared next to Lloyd, but he was not bathed in darkness. Instead, the blue light near his wrist grew even brighter, and then another light grew out of his back. Or everywhere behind him; since the wings that appeared were almost as wide as the cavern itself. The light show was harmless to Lloyd, but some of the many quickly-moving-but-never-seeming-to-reach-their-destination spiders squealed and fell off the cliff wall, blinded by the over-extensive display of power through unnecessary glow.

_Lloyd… use your wings you dollop-headed prat! _The voice called out to him.

"Wait… dollop-headed prat… are you Mommy or Genis?"

_Umm… umm… your mother… _Lloyd either failed to notice the voice suddenly raising an octave, or he just ignored it. Realizing that the giant spiders were at just the right spot for a dramatic exit without risking any harm, Lloyd kicked off the cliff wall and began his accent up the rock wall, completely forgetting the Morteus flower on the way.

Lloyd was only a few feet from the cave exit and the safety of fresh air when he stopped, flapping his wings in place. He tilted his head as if the exit was simple algebra, and watch as the spiders continued to crawl towards him. _Why aren't you leaving? Use your wings and fly out!_

"But I can't! My wings don't fit!" Lloyd yelled as he looked to the sides, trying to find a way do decrease his wingspan so it was no longer five times the width of the opening. Even in his coma, Genis somehow managed to move his hand and facepalm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm going to try to upgrade once a week from now on, so hopefully that's not too long a wait for each new chapter (I have a few chapters almost finished so hopefully I won't fall behind schedule even if school gets really busy). This chapter has the Merlin characters in Tales of Symphonia, and most chapters will be like this or have the ToS cast in Camelot. So please feel free to leave a review and tell me which style you prefer (or anything you like or dislike about this story, I can try to improve, but I can't make this better without some sort of feedback).**

**Now, back to the lightharded crack-fic humor we all love. Enjoy!**

"Remember Arthur, attack the zombies with the swords and leave the ghosts to me. Zombies are weaker against physical attacks while ghosts are weaker against magic!"

"And how come you're the expert at fighting undead armies, _Mer_lin? It's not like you have much experience!"

"Will you boys just shut up and start killing the monsters already!" Morgana screamed as both Merlin and Arthur turned to stare at her. "I mean… 'Don't worry! Leave it to me!'" With that the boys watched as she charged into battle, attempting to wield her chakrams like a sword, smirking as she passed the others.

Arthur stared at Morgana's back, wondering what got into her that made her suggest killing things, already dead or not. Shrugging it off, he charged into battle, killing the zombies and staring in wonder as they actually died. Normally undead armies kept fighting until they burst into flame for no apparent reason. A few of the ghosts still burst into flames for no obvious reason though. Searching his surroundings, Arthur noticed that Merlin never followed him into battle. Glancing back, he saw a sight that caused him to freeze, making him ignore the zombies and focus instead on the sight of his best friend… using magic…

"Merlin! How could you? You betrayed me, lied to me, and practiced magic behind my back for all these years! Why didn't you tell me you had magic? I mean, you're a bloody sorcerer!"

"Umm, Arthur…" Merlin also turned away from the undead army to focus on Arthur, leaving Morgana, who had just tripped face first onto the ground, to face the undead army on her own. She silently cursed; _she_ was supposed to be the one _summoning _these things…

"First off Arthur, I am not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock. The title Sorcerer is earned at level 20, Warlock at level 40. The stat difference is huge. Besides," Merlin continued, "I never hid my magic from you. Remember, the day we met? I accidentally burned your desk down? The burns were so bad Gaius had to use resurrection to heal them!

"Wait! Gaius has magic too? Morgana, don't tell me you have magic too-you haven't betrayed me, right?" Arthur turned to Morgana, who stood by a head shaped hole in the center of empty clearing, her dress covered in blood and face covered in dirt.

"Well, partway through season two…"

"WHAT!" Both Merlin and Arthur shouted. Arthur, because of what Morgana was implying, Merlin was shocked because of what she said. She was not just breaking the spoiler law, but referencing the other canon!

"I, I mean… at the temple of fire…"

Arthur, however, didn't notice Morgana's spoiler slip-up, instead only focusing on what this meant for his position. "Does this mean… that I'm the only non-magic user in the party?"

"Well, for now yes, but soon Gwen will join the party." Merlin responded with a sarcastic grin on his face, if Morgana was going to give away spoilers, then he could join in as well.

"But that won't solve the problem. Gwen's a summoner in this story." Morgana had her full out smirk on until Merlin shot her a glare, as she was forced to return into character with a ditzy smile. "But there is that girl playing Presea, since her attacks are based off of Arthur's, she should be as magic free as he is!"

"Hey! Don't insult Freya like that! She's a druid and has way more magic than he does!" Merlin shouted at Morgana, his cheeks as pink as Presea's hair, now completely forgetting both Arthur and spoilers. So while Merlin and Morgana fought and Arthur angsted, Cruxis's representative was in the Martel Temple, sighing dejectedly as he read this fic while waiting for the Ill-Fated Chosen to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! This new chapter will be a little different, since it has the characters in their own world (don't worry if you prefer one story over the other, they're both here).**

**This idea really came from all the jokes on Yggdrasil's clothes, so… ENJOY!**

When King Cenred woke up in his castle his first thought was, 'yeah, today'll be the day'. It was the day where he would become King of Camelot, look hot, and make all the girls fall for him. Well, the only girl who hadn't already fallen for Cenred in his mind was Morgause. His mind followed that train of thought, going to ideas that this story, even with a teen rating, cannot mention.

He drunkenly got out of bed, remembering the celebrations the night before. And Morgause, even she believed the plan wouldn't fail. She had given him a seductive kiss of celebration, but tonight… It was a full minute before he called over his immortal servant to help him get dressed. Only the military had turned immortal, but wasn't everyone in castles military? His servant opened the closet door and Cenred was prepared to pull out the fancy leather; one that would prove he'd make both a great King for Camelot, and a great many other things for Morgause. But his thoughts crashed as he stared in horror at the white, undignified, non-leather spandex.

In a different world, that was connected to another world, that was connected to yet another world, yet was definitely NOT connected to the world of King Cenred, an angel bowed to the most powerful being in that world. Had the angel had a soul, he would probably be fighting a laugh as Yggdrasil uncomfortably readjusted himself on his throne, then winced at the protesting squeak that echoed across the room. Yggdrasil glared at the leather outfit that had taken over his closet this morning, his hatred only deepening when he realized the fabric may ruin the 4000 year anniversary of Cruxis's daily disco.

**So hopefully you guys liked! I'm bugging you guys here, because I hate to be that annoying author who asks for review, but I'm starting to get a little lost here. I have some more chapters written, but without any feedback I don't really know where to go. Even if it's things you don't like about the story, as long as it's not complete flames, I'm cool.**

**Cenred's more popular than me right now… So hit that review button (you know you want to…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter! This one has the Symphonia guys in Merlin. So hopefully you enjoy, and feel free to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

**PS. I've been pretty bad at disclaimers, so let's leave it with me not owning and I'll let you know if I ever win enough in the lottery to buy Namco or BBC. :P**

"Pronyma," Raine called out to the Grand Cardinal Priestess as she stepped on the Isle of the Blessed. "I've come…"

"For your brother, I know." Pronyma answered, smirking in a way she only could have learned from Yggdrasil's almost sissssster. "I know about what's going on in Camelot, how do you think Virginia got the way she is now? Of course, it's all revenge on you for betraying your kind. You ran from your fate as a half elf, you ran to Sylverant, you watched as your own kind worked in unpaid labor at the Imperial Research Academy!"

"Wait, when did I ever do that?" Raine asked as she walked towards the Cup of Life, knowing it was her brother's only hope. "And a Research Academy, do they research ruins?" Her eyes lighted up in excitement at the opportunity of studying more ruins, and though the eyes were not the deadly gold of powerful magic, Pronyma feared this may be worse.

"Another life's errors…" She replied, ignoring the subject as to turn Raine away from the topic of ruins; a daunting task given their location. "Of course, here you watched hundreds of your own die. Your death instead of your brother's is more than you deserve!" A dark spell circle appeared beneath Pronyma's feet, but as she turned to end Raine's life she found the traitor nowhere in sight. But without even casting the life ending spell, she heard Raine's scream from the alter.

"AHHHH! Look at these ruins! Pronyma, do you know the history of these ruins?"

"Umm, yes, I live here, my job is to preserve the history of the Isle. Can I kill you now?"

Instead of waiting for Pronyma's response, Raine proceeded to rub the side of her face on the bottom step of the alter, her position alone almost making her the less appropriate of the pair. When the one ear not pressed against the stone failed to hear the detailed lecture on the history she wanted, she stood up, folded her arms, and began to tell the very history Pronyma claimed she knew.

"First of all narrator, it's not stone, it's polycarbonate." Visually, she seemed to have barely moved, but the upcoming lack of narration in the story proves that Raine hit the narrator for their error. "You see, in the Season 1 finale, when the warlock Merlin killed the sorceress Nimue, he did it here!"

"Wait, what!"

"You call yourself a priestess! You have no right not to know the history of this isle. You see… it all began in a land of myths and a time of magic…"

"I know very well the history of this isle, I…"

But before Pronyma could finish her interjection or the narrator could truly recover from Raine's violence, Raine continued her investigation of the stone. She fawned over the ruins with such intensity she did not even notice her brother's arrival or the epic duel resulting in the death of Pronyma and the making of the very history Raine adored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Not much I'm going to say here, just an early apology about a little inaccuracy in the chapter here. I wrote this a few weeks ago but forgot about it and posted the Ruin Mode when this was supposed to go before the Season 4 premiere. It's a small joke missed, but alas, hope you still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As surprising as it may be, I, an American fangirl, own neither the British television network BBC, or the Japanese video game makers at Namco.**

**Again, hope you enjoy!**

It was an especially black evening when Morgause walked into the Darkling Woods outside of Camelot. Well, every evening was especially black in Camelot, which was the only logical reason her companion Morgana could think of to explain why neither of them had been caught in having their evil meetings in bright red cloaks right outside Camelot's walls.

"Ah, _sisssssster_, you have arrived."

"Morgause, why did you summon me? The next episode doesn't premiere until October 1st and we only meet in these woods to plot our evil plans partway through an episode."

"Because Morgana, now that we are combined with a video game we are not bound by production schedules, we can be played by fans at anytime. And as to why we are here, it is an evil plot to take down Camelot. Why else would I want to see my sister?"

Instead of being offended by her sister's careless words as a normal sibling would, Morgana only ignored them and smirked. After all, Morgause was a villan; rude comments meant to bring down one's self esteem were signs of importance, added to the fact Morgause had yet to try to kill Morgana showed true sisterly love. "Morgause, you don't make any sense. Just being in a videogame doesn't mean we can skip over the plot, after all, enough fans have bought the DVD that we could plot at any time. And wait, if we've admitted that Season 4 is approaching, why am I in Camelot?"

Morgause decided to ignore Morgana at this point. Even if they were going to ignore plot, the story must go on. "This isn't a normal plot to take down Camelot, _sissssster_. I have found the ultimate plan in Boltzman's Tome, and with it, we will be unstoppable!"

Morgana began to wonder if Morgause's injuries from the collapse of Camelot's castle (though it hasn't happened yet) somehow managed to damage her sister's head as she interjected with another flaw in the logic, "but isn't Boltzman Tome a book of healing spells? I mean, it's made to be used by the heroes' healer, not the villains!"

"Morgana, you must think logically, you must learn not to judge a book by its chapters! The Boltzman Tome contains a spell for bringing back the dead, and is found in a tower full of undead monsters. What purpose could it have other than summoning undead armies?"

Although she had had her doubts, a few weeks later Morgana was more confident than she had ever been as she watched the army march on Camelot. Arthur however, had the opposite feeling. When he first heard Morgause had summoned an undead army and was marching on Camelot, he barely called half his knights to defend to citadel. After all, when fighting undead armies, Arthur learned, his knights only had to hold them off long enough before they randomly exploded. However, when he saw the army himself, he instantly knew Camelot had no hope. He could only stare as he watched thousands of blue, four-armed, sword wielding skeletons his mind could only tell him were called Sword Dancers.

**Feel free to drop a pm or review about the story, ToS, or whatever (just not Merlin Season 4! I'm in America and haven't seen it yet!)**

**Speaking of spoilers, I consider anything in ToS, DotNW, or the first three seasons of Merlin fair game. However, if I spoil Season 4 I'll add a permanent message in the summary and leave it in the AN prior to the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, the chapter was done but sadly, the computer I use is shared by my family and I didn't have a chance to go online and post last night. Also, my beta, undyingfaith, lost her internet connection and has yet to even glance at this chapter, so if you see any errors or things you don't get just drop a line and let me know.**

**On one last note, sorry to all you ToS-centric people but this is another very Merlin based chapter. I'll try to find a good ToS-centric chapter, but with Merlin Season 4, I'm thinking a lot more in that mindset.**

**Disclaimer: remember, I do not own ToS or Merlin, if I did… this would probably be happening.**

**And now, enjoy!**

Arthur and Merlin were on a hunting patrol outside of Camelot. It wasn't just a hunt, it wasn't just a patrol, it was a _hunting patrol_, Merlin thought with sarcastic joy, just peachy.

They'd been on the hunt for a week now, searching for a bear that had been attacking outlying villages. Merlin was obviously upset that his two least favorite chores of all time were now mixed into one, but at least the focus on specific prey meant the mission was no fun and games for Arthur, thus saving dozens of innocent bunnies. Sure the bunnies in Camelot were actually Killer Rabbits and also attacked villages from time to time, but Merlin felt sorry for them.

So here Merlin was on the seventh night of the trip, cooking dinner for the knights. Merlin was a better chef than anyone would like to admit, Arthur in fear of complementing Merlin and Merlin in fear of insulting Gaius. After all, it's only because of Gaius attempts to 'experiment' by mixing drugs and food together that Merlin got the practice that made him so good.

But tonight the dish was simply fried eggs. They had run out of proper cooking supplies days ago, and were now on their way back to the castle. After almost a week of hunting one monster, Uther decided the outlying villages weren't worth the effort and sent a messenger to report that Arthur need to return to his princely duties.

How did Merlin have time to think so much if he was busy cooking food for the prince, one might ask? It might have been because he wasn't concerned over the quality of the prince's meal; he actually believed the prince needed to learn to accept whatever he could get, but he knew that kind of behavior wouldn't be accepted with so many knights around. No, instead the young warlock was using magic to fry the eggs to perfection. No one was there to watch him; the prince and some knights still hunting while others searched for firewood, and Merlin believed that if the prince tried to make him cook eggs without means of a fire, magic was his only option.

Merlin was lost in his thoughts when Arthur began to return from his patrol. Luckily, Arthur's tiredness deteriorated his hard-ingrained stealth, as he was clumping loudly and practically yelling as he approached the campsite.

"God curse that _stupid _bear!" A flash of magic appeared over the frying pan the eggs were on, and Merlin, assuming the spell was done, ended the magic and prepared to serve the meal.

The second Arthur entered camp he huffed as he plopped on a log and accepted his dinner, reverting slightly to his normal self in front of his good knight friends, "if only he was as clumsy or easy to find as _Mer_lin, then we'd be out here a minute instead of a week!" The knights laughed and Merlin winced as everyone began to eat and prepare for the last leg of the journey home.

It was only a couple days later when a trembling villager requested an audience with the King and the food-poisoned Prince. Arthur came in near the end of the meeting, after all, the entire search party was in Gaius's medical bay with food poisoning from the "Idiot's uncooked eggs", and with his ward sick as well, there wasn't much the physician could do.

"I-It's the bear, Sire." The villager trembled. "It's back and attacking villages. A-And it's been tainted by magic sire!"

"Magic?" Uther leaned forward. It was his duty to listen to the people's problems but honestly he never cared unless it involved sorcery. "Why do you assume it's magic?"

"W-well, it's bigger, and purple sire! And instead of just destroying things and ravaging for food, it's… it's." The man started to break down, the trauma obviously too much for him. "It's hugging people… _to death!_"

"My lord," Gaius interrupted, speaking for the first time all meeting. "I have heard of this creature before. It is a terrible thing, a curse of dangerous magic upon an unstoppable beast! I believe it is one of the greatest plots yet to face Camelot."

"What is it Gaius?"

"Sire, it is called… the Egg Bear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, longest chapter so far! Gave in to peer pressure and watched Season 4 premiere of Merlin, but still not gonna spoil it for any you who haven't seen it. Want to send a quick shout out to my beta undyingfaith, because even though she hasn't actually been editing these chapters, her rants about the inappropriate graphics when using Icicle on a bear inspired half of this chapter and probably all of the last one.**

**On that note, I am starting to run out of ideas, I have a few more chapters and one I need to write down, so if any of you find odd memes about either of the games, drop me a line and I'll try to write it for you!**

**Thanks, and feel free to R&R (unless you're only here for my ANs :P)**

"_Merlin…_" Merlin turned around, letting the others go on ahead to prepare for the World Regeneration, while he turned to find that the dragon Kilgharrah had not yet left. He was nearly on top of the portal when he turned to face the dragon, not surprising since the dragon spilled over the alter and took up nearly the entire room.

"You called me?" The young mage asked. The dragon stared him down then smiled. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not Merlin, but every since he started reading fanfiction, Merlin had always been part of his favorite shipping. The dragon smiled a toothy smile, the sheer size of the teeth scaring Merlin, as the beast realized that now was his chance to put his shipping in action.

"Merlin. While it is true Morgana's destiny is to restore the world, you also have an important destiny that you must upkeep." At his words, Merlin was stunned. He was only a small boy from a farming village, nothing like Morgana, Chosen One and daughter of an angel.

"What, what is it?" The dragon grinned again, trying not to let his joy ruin the serious business that was any true ship.

"Arthur. He is your destiny. Protect him during the journey and you will grow stronger. Together you shall unite all of Albion. But remember, you must do this together, for you are two sides of the same Gald." Had Merlin met a single fangirl in his life, he would have run from what was obviously an obsessive fan as Kilgharrah's rant grew in pace, volume, and insanity. "You two are meant to be together. You are the demon to his fang, the lemon to his gel!"

The reference to Arthur's signature attack finally proved to Merlin the severity of the situation he was in, only a friend or a stalker would know what attacks Arthur used, and Kilgharrah had never seen them fight. He ran, but not before Kilgharrah's words had the chance to scar his mind. By the time Kilgharrah realized Merlin's departure, it was too late to stop him; so the dragon shrugged and logged on to his favorite shipping website, Albion .com.

It had taken weeks for the scars on Merlin's mind to heal, the mental wounds of the idea of him and Arthur slash had been reopened far too often for Merlin's liking. It had been a few weeks before he saw the Slash Dragon again at the Seal of Fire, and Merlin found that even the excitement of Morgana growing pink wings was scared away by the dragon's winks in his and Arthur's directions. He tried to watch the ritual without the watching the inappropriate winking, but it was difficult when the dragon's eyes were bigger than he head.

After that, reminders of the forced pairing came to Merlin almost daily. He found himself near death when Morgana used up all the apple gels on wounds from the many times she tripped and Merlin refused to heal his injuries with lemon gels. In Triet, Arthur brought up the awkward conversation of asking to share Merlin's Gald, apparently having spent all his money on a new sword, only to forget that his new dual wield requires two blades. Only a week and seven nightmares later they were taking a break on their journey when Arthur approached Merlin, causing him to tense.

"So _Mer_lin, Uther's busy chasing down all the magical monsters in the area, and I need more practice with my new swords."

"Arthur, I realize you keep using me as a training buddy, but am I really the best person to be sword fighting with? My defenses consist of a cloak and a kendama." He gestured to his tattered brown shawl and the childhood toy Arthur convinced everyone he could wield against giant monsters just because it had knocked him out once. "And it's not even a white cloak because _no_, Merlin's health and safety is less important than _someone's _need for a new sword."

Arthur looked genuinely hurt at that statement, Merlin hadn't yelled it but the calm emphasis was enough to permeate Arthur's thick skull and show him that Merlin was honestly feeling hurt. "… I didn't want to beat you up Merlin, it's just." He paused, then seemed to forget Merlin's pain entirely as a smile broke out and he entered full-on bragging mode. "Ever since we unlocked the Unison Attack feature I've been working on making an attack with everyone. I even have a couple planned out with that cute assassin chick and she's trying to kill us!"

Merlin sweatdropped as he realized how naïve Arthur was, maybe he does need a protector… No… he shook that and the ugly thoughts that followed out of his head as Arthur continued, completely unfazed as his excitement grew even more. "So, since you're the only party member left, I figured we could perform a really cool one, like… icicle and demon fang, and it'd have a really cool name like…" There was only a brief second pause, Merlin's thoughts going from anger as he realized Arthur thought of cool attacks with their _enemy_ before him, to desperation as he tried to find a way out of this before it became even more awkward.

"Like IciFang!" Arthur shouted, oblivious to the waterfall of sweatdrops pouring off Merlin as he visualized the attack, barriers in his mind blocking both the dragon's words and the _horrific_ image of the fight that afternoon when an icicle spell hit a bear in an… unexpected area.

Lost in their own trains of thought, neither boy realized that the sheer amount of Merlin's awkward sweat was actually turning the rocky ground of the bottom of Ossa Trail into slippery mud, or the emotion-filled golden flash of his eyes that caused the landslide, trapping the group inside the mountain pass for days. Days when they'd have nothing to do except train, and practice again and again Arthur's new icifang attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! REALLY sorry about the delay in posting these, I'm making a double update to make up for it. Last weekend was booked, and this weekend was cold and without power :(. Also, in terms of bad news, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month, and I only have one more chapter for this written. Because of that, I'll try to post the last one on Saturday, then I'll try to write a new chapter whenever I have time and post it then. For those of you awesome enough to put this story on alerts, THANK YOU and hopefully the next update will be soon. For the other people who read this story as it updates, THANK YOU TOO, have a fun November, and hopefully there'll be an update when you guys next check.**

**The next three chapters are going to be a series of drabbles. For those of you who don't know what they are, they're short one shots that have exactly 100 words each, so they're short, but I hope you'll have a laugh or two on each of these.**

**For both of these next two drabbles, I do not own ToS or Merlin, if I did, these scenarios would take up much more than 100 words.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin woke up early in the morning as he always did, ready for a day of farm working and keeping his magic a secret. He proceeded towards the door, kissing Hunith on the cheek as she cradled her silver haired doll on her lap, then Merlin walked towards the fields where he would work like any normal day.

He was only halfway to the fields when they disappeared under his feet, and he felt the sensation of falling. Only for a second he thought it was his magic, then he realized he and his mother had just moved to Exire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Double Update! If you haven't already read a drabble, go back and read the last one (or wait until you're done here, nothing in this story has a plot anyways :) ).**

**Again, ENJOY!**

"You have been found guilty of the crime of being a half-elf, and therefore capable of magic. The punishment for this crime is death." Kratos watched as the drums began to play and the executioner readied his axe.

"Mr. Kratos sir! You don't have a right to kill them just because they're half-elves! It's not their faults!" His ward Collette cried, stopping the drums.

Kratos turned, "then blame their fate."

"But Mr. Kratos sir! This isn't their fates, this isn't even their canon!"

He signaled for the execution to continue, and left the balcony. "Then blame their change of fate."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Last chapter before December, and the end of this mini drabble series.**

**A quick word about this chapter: this is one of the most important chapters personally, because while the first chapter is the first one I wrote, this was really the idea that started the whole story. I recommend you read chapter 9 before this one (WHAT! Does this story have a plot!) because it will make more sense if you do.**

**Enjoy!**

Lloyd turned towards the window overlooking Camelot as he did when he needed to think. He watched people going about their lives; each having a purpose here, but every face somehow looking lost.

That look reminded him of his duty, and what was happening around him. He too, felt like he wasn't supposed to be here, like there was something else he was meant to do… how had Kratos described it? A change of fate.

The words sparked something within him, like an answer he had known all along. He mumbled it to himself, "could it be… an inter-dimensional quick-jump?"

**For those of you who realized, the last chapter was where the title of the story came from. By the time I started posting, all but a couple of these had been written or plotted out. But now I'm all out of chapters (plot for a coffee scene, but that's about it). I'll be starting again in December, and I'm leaving it open to you guys to make recommendations. So whether it's a hilarious plot-line, or just a tip about what style or chapters you liked better, drop a pm or review. I'll be sure to respond and give credit for any sudden inspiration.**

**Sorry that the ANs are so long, just a lot I wanted to say. Thanks to undyingfaith, who has had truly undying faith in me (and betaed the first half of this) and all you guys you have been reading (almost) every week, and see you all in December!**


End file.
